Duncan Rhode
Duncan Rhode is a superhuman containing the Speed Molecules. He is a descendant of the Rhode Family. Little is known of his early life although his early life somewhat resembles his ancestor Burt. Duncan is the fifth person to adopt the name Acelarar, Duncan is also a member of Legacy. Biography Early Life Little is known of Duncan's parents or how they went missing, Duncan was told that as a baby he was dropped off at the orphanage with a note detailing his name and age, on a rainy night. Duncan felt a resentment to his parents, believing they gave him up for no reason. While growing up, Duncan learned he had the ability to run at superspeeds, thus living up to the Rhode name, the other orphans envied him but he shrugged off their jealousy. Duncan got even faster as he was growing up, eventually surpassing the legendary Miles Salsworth. Duncan attended Noah Salsworth High School, eventually he graduated in 2323, he earned a scholarship in science, also inheriting that from his ancestors Timothy and Donna. Duncan was bored though and began reading of his ancestor's adventures as a superhero, he thought it looked fun and so he built himself a costume and took to the streets continuing the legacy of his ancestors. First Night Return of Katar Zez Return to Earth Sometime after the Return of Katar Zez, after Acelarar sacrificed himself to create, yet another portal to send him through, Duncan along with Katar Zez got sucked through the portal, they ended up on different planets, Duncan arrived on a peaceful planet, he found it hard speaking another alien language, but the race got a universal translator so they could understand each other both ways. Duncan unmasked himself and told the aliens he was a 'superhero' from Earth. They provided him with food and shelter and agreed to help him find his way home. Seven months later, Duncan and the alines had successfully built a machine to travel back to Earth based on Galvon Raminti's Architect Equation. In order to get home, Duncan would need to build enough speed to the point where he started producing electric bolts, he did that and then ran through the wormhole returning home. Time Passes Duncan flew through the portal arriving back on Earth, decking a supervillain, Duncan feeling weak and tired from all the running, he couldn't defend himself and was brutally beaten by a Speeder villain known as Speed Devil, another Speeder beat Speed Devil, causing all three to be injured. Duncan and the Speeder were taken to a hospital while Speed Devil was treated in a maximum security prison. Duncan awoke healed from his accelerated healing, eventually Duncan found his Legacy teammates, older than he last saw them, Duncan asked how long he was gone for and they said he was gone for 42 years, and some of the old Legacy members were replaced due to their age. Saddened by missing a lot through the years he found comfort in Summer Mason, the speeder who saved him which led to the two eventually to begin dating. Another Speeder A few years after returning to Earth marrying Summer, and reassigning on Legacy, he was called by the Legacy Hero Academy reporting that they had encountered another Speeder and he should check it out. Duncan rushed to the scene and found a young boy, possibly fifteen years old running around burning off energy then embracing Duncan as soon as he saw him calling him "Uncle Duncan". The principle asked if they knew each other, Duncan claimed they'd never met in his life, the speeder; named Gabriel claimed their family were close in the 21st Century, Duncan told the principle he'll take it from here and the two went back to his apartment. Gabriel explained everything also claiming he needed a place to stay, Duncan agreed to let Gabriel live with him. Gabriel also showed interest in becoming a superhero, Duncan allowed this but none of the sidekick crap. A New Suit Duncan's wife, Summer felt that the Acelarar costume was a little too "cheap looking" and she offered to make him a similar but better suit. It took Summer a few days but she eventually stuck to her word and built a better suit, it looked exactly like the original although Summer claimed she wanted him to have blue instead of red, reminding the public of the old Acelarar colors. Appearance Personality Anyone who has met would describe Duncan as "fast". He is quick in every way possible, Duncan claims he can't help it feeling it's impulse and sometimes he's surprised no one finds out he's a Speeder since he's unintentionally made it so obvious. Besides from being fast, at the start of his superhero career he was cocky and childish but after a few life and death situations with Legacy, he became more mature. After marrying his longtime love Summer Mason. He has become even more mature and worrisome since both are superheroes, when she is adventuring with New Earth Superheroes he prays to the Architect that she be safe. Powers and Abilities Like Miles Salsworth and his ancestors, Duncan was born with the Speed Molecules, making him connected to all speed in the universe, Duncan described running as "instinct" and that it was now apart of his life. *'Superhuman Speed' - Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing' - Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis' - Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing' - Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch' - Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. *'Decelerated Aging '- Burt has passed on his unique ability of slow aging to his children and descendants thus giving Duncan the gift of decelerated aging Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Genetically Engineered Characters Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Speeders Category:Rhode Family Category:Noah Salsworth High School students Category:Legacy Members Category:Stetson College students Category:Acelarar Family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120